The present invention relates to a solar energy converter, and more especially, to a solar converter comprising a plurality of heat exchange fluid flow passageways in layered relationship coupled with a multi-compartmented energy storage device.
Recognition of the limited supply of fossil fuels, particularly inexpensive and ecologically sound fossil fuels, has led to increasing efforts to find and develop alternate sources of energy. Solar energy is the principal example of a source of energy which ideally meets all of the supply and environmental criteria; however, up until now there has not been available an economically-justifiable means of converting solar energy into useful energy. Photoelectric plates and the like are extraordinary expensive, and more fundamental units operating on a heat exchange principle have thus far proven to be uneconomical and/or inefficient.